Problem: 23 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 4 more cars park at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $23 + 4$ cars. $23 + 4 = 27$ cars.